Pokemon Cherry Red
by forefes
Summary: Audrey has had anything but a normal childhood growing up in the outskirts of Pallet Town. Between her Mother who entertains men for a living and a father that never was, This teen has only her growing secret fetish driving her to become a Pokemon trainer. But first, She will have to get her very first Pokemon. A task that has alluded her for three years. Until today.


Chapter 1

(The afternoon following Ash Ketchum's departure from Pallet Town)

"oooooh." Audrey moaned softly as she gripped her lover tightly.

"No…. Don't stop." She pleaded. "Blastoise!"

The girl suddenly awoke from her bed to the slight feeling of breathing against her crotch region beneath her covers.

She lifted her head up from her pillow and removed the sheet to reveal a Rattata sniffing her exposed panties from between her legs.

"Roger! You perverted rodent!" She snapped as she swung her leg around and kick the critter off the bed.

The pet flew across her room and out through the open bedroom doorway where it scampered off into the house.

"Audrey, breakfast is ready." Her mom's voice sounded from down the hall. "Get up and prepped for your big day."

The girl immediately shot up from her bed, nearly stumbling off onto the floor.

"Shit! That's right!" She shouted to herself as she scrambled half naked over to her dresser. "I haven't even packed yet!"

She quickly dressed herself with a tank top and a long skirt, before packing several more clothes into a backpack.

She then ran out into the kitchen area where her mom was just setting down a plate of pancakes onto the kitchen table

The girl quickly sat down into her usual spot and grabbed a small stack to begin chopping into with utensils.

"Alright Audrey, this is your fourth shot at this! So you need to execute things perfectly!" Her mother said sternly. "Remember, No assaulting other trainers, no threatening them and please please… no… profanity or public indecency, especially in front of the professor!"

Audrey's food cutting intensified.

"Well that entirely depends on the professor, doesn't it!" She said back. "That old man is a closet perv and a sexist who has it out against me. If he had just given me my starter pokemon the first year, he and those other brat trainers wouldn't had suffered my wrath these past other two!"

Her mother let out a sigh.

"You really need to respect your elders and peers better Audrey." She responded with worry. "Otherwise you won't make any friends and your life of a trainer will be lonely even if it begins."

Audrey Clenched her teeth.

"But I don't need friends, I need pokemon." She shouted.

Her mom's eyes narrowed at her.

"Well you'll be getting neither if you don't keep yourself in check today."

Audrey rolled her eyes before replying with a "fine".

Her mother then smiled at her before looking down at herself. "I think Roger is just as excited for you this morning as i am."

Audrey's stopped cutting to glare over at the critter from earlier.

It's head was popped out from between the milf's partially exposed bosoms within her apron, a satisfied look upon the critter as the two pears shook slightly at any movement he made.

Audrey then returned her eyes back forward to resume her cutting irritably. "Or maybe it's cause that little pervy rat was in my room again this morning sticking his nose where a human boy would of been hit with sexual assault charges!" She replied.

Her mother laughed, her pears bouncing again with Roger as she did.

"Well… I have warned you that he is drawn to moist places." She replied. "Maybe if you'd close your door at night before your romantic fantasies, he would have nothing to investigate."

Audrey reddened before looking back at her.

"Maybe if you quit treating him like your clients, he wouldn't be such a creep!" She pouted. "You know I blame you for promoting his invasive behavior."

The woman laughed again.

"But he does the job of getting you up at least."

She responded. "Maybe you should train him to be better. Take him with you as your first pokemon!"

Audrey shot up from her chair.

"Absolutely not!" She shouted. "No way! That's not going to happen."

Her mother frowned.

"But Audrey… He has been with us for so many years now." She argued. "He is practically family. He would make the best starting match for you."

Audrey stomped her foot against the floor.

"Your pervy mouse isn't coming with me mom!" She doubled down. "My first pokemon is going to be a squirtle! A squirtle!"

Her mother gave a puzzled look..

"Why a squirtle?" She asked. "I thought you were a charmander kind of girl."

"Well…" Audrey started as she made an L shape with her index finger and thumb and placed it against her chin. "I thought about it hard and concluded that squirtle is the only logical starting option. This is because if i picked charmander, then the other starting trainers will be able to beat him easily with a squirtle. On the other hand if i picked bulbasaur, then someone will beat him using a charmander. If I pick squirtle first however, none of the trainers can find a counter to him. It's the only way i can get an early edge on the other trainers."

Her mom's eyes widened.

"Wow. You certainly have been planning this out. Haven't you?" She asked, impressed. "All the more for ke to be proud of when you finally start your journey this year."

"mhmm!" Audrey nodded as she sat back down and began stuffing a pancake piece into her face.

"Anyways, you did remember to pack extra underwear right?" Her mom asked, changing the subject. "Menstruation waits for no one's convenience."

Audrey's eyes widened and she nearly choked out out her first half consumed bite of breakfast.

"Mom!" She shouted angrily.

"What?! We are both girls here." She said back. "At least you know how things work down there and what the symptoms are about. I didn't have that luxury when i was out there and suddenly bleeding out all over route 9."

Audrey plugged her ears.

"I get it! I get it! I get it! Gross gross! Yes i did. Ok. Extra underwear." She shouted. "I packed them along with my tampons, my meds, my deodorant, toothpaste, shampoo, hair brush, and makeup!"

"Anything else mother?" She asked.

Her mom's eyebrow rose as a small container appeared in her raised hand.

"Birth Control."

Audrey's eyes widened at her again.

"Mom! What the hell?" She asked. "Im only fourteen!"

Her mother let out another laugh.

"So? May i remind you that i'm only twenty six?" She replied.

Audrey's face reddened again as she turned back to the table in front of her.

"D-don't lump me in with your overly sexualized generation!" She murmured.

Her mom grinned at her.

"Oh Believe me Audrey. You young and horny rambunctious trainers setting out to inevitably mingle together with the opposite sex during your pokemon adventures is only invitation for temptation." She explained before then retrieving a vibrator out from one of the kitchen drawers.

Audrey froze in disbelief before covering her forehead.

"H-how long has that been there?" She asked demandingly. "And who just has a vibrator in a kitchen drawer!?"

Her mom turned to her side and held her chin.

"Someone who is always prepared." She answered."Having been out there and fully immersed within the hormone cluster myself, i can recommend it also best to just relieve yourself every so often in order to keep that urge for actual intercourse at bay."

Audrey buried her head in embarrassment as her mother turned the tool on and off repeatedly before continuing to speak.

"How many of your brothers and sister this has prevented over the years i couldn't count, that is why i know that a women of my restraint or lack thereof needs her preventative measures as should you."

She then gave Audrey a narrow almost envious glance as she put the device back in the drawer.

"When self pleasure fails however, then at least you'll be on the pill." She continued. "All i had at your age were condoms and although they were and still are the best form of protection, most boys will never follow similar protocol. I know that your father certainly didn't."

Audrey plugged her ears again.

"Mother! Why are you turning my big day into a sex scare?" She asked. "I know you run a business entertaining men and all, but goodness! Please keep that stuff to yourself."

The women laughed again.

"And risk my young girl getting preggers just after the start of her teen years? I think not!" She shot back. "The last thing you want is getting tied down in early life, especially if the father doesn't even stick around to help you out."

Audrey nodded, unplugging her ears as the energy in her face began to lessen into deep moment of thought .

Her mother took notice and came over to her to rest a hand on her head.

"Not like i needed his help raising you of course." She continued with a smile. "Me and your grandmother had things handled. In fact, you have been the best thing to have happened in my life, more so than anything a trainer's journey could have ever offered."

Audrey looked up at her mother with a conflicted look.

"But still. A pokemon trainers journey is the primary thing ever person dreams of." She said. "it's almost like i cut your adventure short. Stole it from you even."

"Nonsense!"

Her mom removed her hand from Audrey's head to retrieve a box from the kitchen counter.

She then brought it over to her and opened it in front to reveal eight badges covered in a light layer of dust.

"in truth, i did complete the Kanto region set." She stated. "Shortly thereafter though, i had you and decided that was all i needed, so your pa went on to the next region for me, or rather, without me. Yeet and skeet as they say."

Audrey gave worried look before then noticing her moms consistent expression of content.

"Despite having been the youngest mom in Pallet, i found work and… with your father's child support i moved out from your grandma's to settled here in Pallet." She continued. "A happy little house just on the border of town by the ocean. Just you and me."

Audrey let a smile slip as she looked back to her meal.

"I guess it works out that i never knew him then." She spoke. "Sounds like a scum of a man to leave his girl behind like that."

Her mother nodded.

"True, but he did give me you." She answered while looking off through the kitchen window. "I had actually preferred that he went ahead and completed his dream of becoming a pokemaster for both of us so that he could one day come back to us perhaps. A hope that after fourteen years has since died off."

She then looked back over to Audrey again.

"So now I want more than ever for you to carry that dream forward for me." She said to her. "All while I try snagging up another husband from one of these rich hunks that keeps coming by for my company."

Audrey rolled her eyes before setting them on the clock.

"Five minutes past seven!" She said loudly as she shot up out of her seat. "I have to leave now if im to make it to Oak's lab by Eight."

Her mom gleamed suddenly as Audrey vanished back into her room.

"My such a man, that Oak. He is as smart as he is handsome and is such a gentleman to boot. Make sure to remind him and that my discounted rate still stands for when he decides to take it."

"Y-you know he is at least twice your age." Audrey replied awkwardly as she emerged with her equipped backpack.

"So? All the more experienced is what i say and wealthier."

"Ew. Ok i'm leaving now."

She passed by the kitchen as her mother spoke again.

"alrighty, be careful out there sweetie. Stay on the road and stay away from any wild pokemon until you have your own." She warned. "Remember, A pregnant daughter I can handle, but not a dead one… Never!"

Audrey eye twitched before she slowly peered over at the women again, forcing herself to smile with her eyes pinched shut. "Th-thanks… W-will do mom. Oh and…"

She was about to close the door behind her, but stopped to poke her head through the door crack to finish speaking.

"Mom... you really should consider keeping the doors locked and window shades shut today if your going to be wearing just an apron and nothing else."

She then closed the door and left.

Her mom giggled before she then turned back to the kitchen counter again.

"I thought it was a bit breezy in here, but a girl's gotta advertise somehow. Isn't that right Rogers?"

The critter nodded as it leaned back into her cleavage and spread its arms wide in relaxation.


End file.
